heavenhellroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Grace Le Doux-On hold
Forum:Index > Forum:Get Claimed! > Category:Get Claimed! Name:Grace Le Doux Age:As old as death itself. History: You want to know my history....very well then. I ,as you know, am the Barrier between life and death, making me somewhat important to history and all that crap, I may be powerful but of corse not as powerful as the Devil or Amlaat but I do moderated work. Oh my history, where shall we begin? Maybe when I was born, yes that would be a good start. I was created when the very first thing in the world died, which somehow was a beautiful rose, hence the fact the rose is my source of power. I was confused and didn't know what to do, all I knew that I had to keep the rose, after several hundred years I read a manuscript, the fact that there always has to be a barrier between the dead and the living. It made me think, I still had no name to go under or any idea who I was. I left and ran up a mountain hoping no one will ever find me, I found a young boy lying in the snow, he was dead I could sense that. Suddenly something shoved me out of the was, it was the devil (If you haven't guessed already she is talking about Damian <_<) he then told me to stay away from his new slave, and as I said my powers were no match for his, so I left, and hid in the cave where he had been living in just days before. It was only a while before the mountains turned to cliffs and the sky brightened up, I then say a beautiful young girl (Aimi XP) stare down at me, as she left I ran away and hid in the meadows, I then walked to the bottom of the cliff only to see the beautiful girl, dead. Then I noticed Amlaat (That is what I wanna call the Angel of heaven) had already found her and told me I was too late. So I walked away, It had just come to me that I was the barrier between Life and Death, when I found the grim reaper, he told me that fairness was better than selfishness, he then spoke to me and asked me to be his assistant. I said yes, and now I offically became the Barrier between life and death. Personality: As the barrier of life and death, she has something called multible personality disorder meaning, one day she could be friendly the next day she could me mean and cold. Looks: Group: Neither, she is the barrier between life and death she also works for the grim reaper, helping dead souls find their way. Powers: #She can speak to the dead #Can open the entarnce to heaven and hell #Is immortal till her rose loses it's petals. #Can sense one's life aura Any Possesions: Her Rose I know it maybe a teenie little bit op but XP-Into the Twilight... Do you dare to come in...? 13:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC)